Dark Hunter Universe series
Dark-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark-Hunter Wiki Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / UF — Paranormal Romance and Urban FAntasy * Styxx Trailer: Sherrilyn Kenyon | Authors | Macmillan Series Description or Overview The Dark-Hunters are created from ancient warriors who have been wronged. They come from all walks of life and all cultures. Some are human, some are Apollites, Were-Hunters and even Gods. Whenever someone is wronged and dying from an act of betrayal or brutal treachery, their soul makes a scream that echoes through the mountains of Olympus. When Artemis hears that sound, she goes to the one who made it and makes a pact. For a single Act of Vengeance against the ones who wronged the dying party, they will swear their fealty to her service and will spend the rest of eternity hunting down & slaying the Daimon menace. Because each Dark-Hunter is so different, so are their powers. Their psychic abilities and physical powers hinge on what they were in their lives. A Dark-Hunter who was a general who could easily predict an enemy might now have mind-reading. The only thing the Dark-Hunters have in common is that they all have fangs, and almost all of them have black eyes. Lead's Species * Dark-Hunters Primary Supe * Vampires & Daimons What Sets it Apart * Dark-Hunter mythology—baed in Greek mythology Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative primarily from the two leads of each book, occasionally the perspectives. Books in Series *'Key': DH=Dark Hunter; WH=Were-Hunter; Drm-H=Dream-Hunter; HC=Hell-Chasers. Dark-Hunter series—Books: ~ Source: Dark-Hunter (series) - Wikipedia Shorts, Anthologies and Guides Note, the left number represents were it fits in the Dark-Hunter series. All shorts and novellas get point numbers, novels get whole numbers. The point numbers tell you where they fit in the series—between which two books. 'Anthologies & Shorts': * 0.1. "The Beginning" in Sins of the Night ''(2005) & ''Acheron (2008) ~ Dark-Hunters' creation * 0.5. “'Dragonswan'” in Tapestry (2002) In Other Worlds (2010) (WH 0.5) ~ Sebastian & Channon * 2.5. “'Phantom Lover'“ in Midnight Pleasures (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) ~ V’Aiden & Erin * 2.6. “'A Dark-Hunter Christmas'” in Dance with the Devil (Nov 1, 2003) adn Dark Bites (2014) ~ Gallagher & Simi — Free here * 5.5. “'Winter Born'“ in Stroke of Midnight: (2004) (Were-Hunter #1.5) ~ Dante & Pandora * 6.5. "The Promise" in An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) (possibly printed in something prior to the Guide) (takes place after Seize the Night) ~ Acheron (Note: DH numbering uncertain, based on how fit in series, not any reference) * 7.5. "Second Chances" in Unleash the Night (2005), Dark-Hunter Companion (2007), Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide & Styxx (2013) ~ Acheron & Styxx * 9.5. “'A Hard Day's Night–Searcher'” in My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006) ~ Rafael & Celena * 9.6. “'Until Death We Do Part'“ in Love at First Bite (2006) ~ Velkan & Esperetta * 10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (2007) eBook ~ Nick's homecoming after change — Free here * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" in Blood Lite (2008), in Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) and in Dark Bites (Jan 21, 2014) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) ~ Zeke & Ravenna * 14.6. “'Shadow of the Moon'“ in Dead After Dark (2008) (Were-Hunter #3.6) ~ Fury & Angelia 'Guides and Collections': * 7.5. Dark Hunter Companion (2007) ~ a guide —includes: "Second Chances" ~ Acheron & Styxx * Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) Collection of shorts (contents below) * 24.5. Dark Bites (Jan 21, 2014) Collection of shorts ~ New: Aricles & Bathymaas (contents below) Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide ~ Collection of Shorts * 2.6. "Dark-Hunter Christmas" (2003) ~ Gallagher — Free here * 6.5. "The Promise" (2010—possibly prior additionally) ~ Acheron * 8.5. "Second Chances" (2005) Unleash the Night (2005), Dark-Hunter Companion (2007) & Styxx (2013) ~ Acheron & Styxx * 10.5. "Fear of Darkness" (2007) ~ Nick's homecoming — Free here * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear To Tread" (2008) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) — Zeke & Ravenna Dark Bites ~ Collection (2014—DH #24.5) * 2.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (Dream-Hunter #0.5) — V’Aiden & Erin * 3.5. "A Dark-Hunter Christmas" (2003) — Gallagher & Simi (after Dance with the Devil) * 5.5. "Winter Born" (2004) (Were-Hunter #1.5) — Dante & Pandora * 9.5. "A Hard Day’s Night Searcher" (2006) — Rafael & Celena * 9.6. "Until Death We Do Part" (2006) — Velkan & Esperetta * 10.5. "Fear the Darkness" (2007) (First Time in Print) — Nick's homecoming * 14.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008) (Hellchaser #0.5, Were-Hunter #3.5) — Zeke & Ravenna * 14.6. "Shadow of the Moon" (2008) (Were-Hunter #3.6) — Fury & Angelia * 24.5. "House of the Rising Son" (2014) (First Time in Print) — Aricles & Bathymaas * "Love Bytes" (unrelated) * "Santa Wears Spurs" (unrelated) ~ Author's page: Dark Bites, and Goodreads page Sub-Series Note, these are all contained within the Dark-Hunter series but given their own numbers for distinction. The numbers on the let refer to the number order within that sub-series. The Dark-Hunter number is in parenthesis. Were-Hunter series: * 0.5. “'Dragonswan'” (DH-1.1) ~ Sebastian and Channon * 1. Night Play (2004) (DH-5) ~ Vane and Bride * 1.5. "Winter Born" (DH-5.1) ~ Dante & Pandora * 2. Unleash the (2005) (DH-8) ~ Wren and Maggie * 3. Dark Side of the Moon (2006) ~ Ravyn and Susan * 4. Bad Moon Rising(2009) (DH-17) ~ Fang and Aimee * 5. No Mercy (2010) (DH-18) ~ Dev and Samia ~ Goodreads | Were-Hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon Dream-Hunter series: * 0.5. "Phantom Lover" (2003) (DH #2.1) — V’Aiden * 1. The Dream-Hunter (2007) (DH-10) ~ Arik and Geary * 2. Upon The Midnight Clear (2007) (DH-12) ~ Aidan and Leta * 3. Dream Chaser (2008) (DH-13) ~ Xypher and Simone * 4. Dream Warrior (2009) (DH-16) ~ Jericho and Delphine * 5. The Guardian (2011) (DH-20, HC-2) ~ Seth and Lydia * 6. Retribution (2011, reprinted by St. Martin's Paperbacks, Mar 27, 2012) * 7. The Guardian (2011) * 8. Son of No One'' (St. Martin's Press, 2014)'' * 9. Dragonbane (2015) * 10. Dragonmark (August 2, 2016) * 11. Dragonsworn (August 4, 2017) Hell-Chaser Series: * 0.5. "Where Angels Fear to Tread" Dark-Hunter: An Insider's Guide (Dec 2010) (DH 6.5) * 0.5."Where Angels Fear to Tread" (2008) Dark Bites ' (Jan 21, 2014) (Hellchaser, #0.5) * 1. Bad Moon Rising (Dark-Hunter, #17; Were-Hunter, #4) * 2. The Guardian (Dark-Hunter, #20; Dream-Hunter, #5) * 3. Time Untime (Dark-Hunter, #21) * 4. Son of No One (St. Martin's Press, 2014) * 5. Dragonbane (St. Martin's Press, 2015) * 6. Deadmen Walking (TOR, ?) * 7. Death Doesn't Bargain (TOR, ?) * 8. At Death's Door (TOR, ?) *'NOTE: FULL READING ORDER LIST POSTED BELOW Companion Serires, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Chronicles of Nick (5 books): # Infinity (2010) # Invincible (2011) # Infamous (2012) # Inferno (April, 2013) # Illusion (April 1, 2014) Other Series: * The League Gen 1 (6 books) * The League Gen 2 (2 books) * B.A.D. Agency (4 books) * Belador (5 books) World Building Dark-Hunter Wiki Setting New Orleans, Atlantean Hell . . . * various places around the country and the world and in other realms pertaining to various mythologies. Supernatural Elements Dark-Hunters, Were-Hunters, Dream-Hunters, Daimons (soul-sucking vampires), magic users, demons, Charonthian demon, vampire hunters, Gods, Demi-gods, Mythological creatures, Roman warriors, Greek Mythology, Native American magic, shaman, Irish Mythology, magic tattoos, . . . Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World Kenyon’s fantastical world imagines a contemporary New Orleans teeming with a paranormal menagerie. Warring groups are the Dark-Hunters (ancient warriors who sold their souls to the goddess Artemis in return for a single act of vengeance and whose job it is to hunt and destroy Daimons) and Daimons, or Apollites (killer vampires whom Apollo originally created as a super race but were punished with vampirism after they killed his mistress and son). When an Appolite reaches the age of 27, he or she becomes a soul-sucking daimon and becomes a target for the Dark-Hunters. An abundance of shape-shifters and demons also enter both the battles and the romances. Kenyon provides the usual handsome male nonhumans, but her twist is that some of her human heroines are unusual for romance novels (e.g., Night Play’s BBW boutique owner, Bride McTierney, wears a size 18). An overview of the series’ entire Dark-Hunter and Daimon history is presented in Night Embrace (pp. 211–12). Kenyon writes a related series called DREAM-HUNTERS. Here is a description of that series from her web site: "Traditionally called the Oneroi, we are what protect the humans, Apollites, and immortals while they slumber. We are the Dream Warriors. The ones who battle the Skoti Daimons and demons who drain the energy, dreams and life from sleepers....We are also helpers to the Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters working as a go-between when they need help from the gods or healing." ~ Fang-tastic Fiction Dark Hunters The Dark-Hunter Credo: * We are Darkness. We are Shadow. * We are the Rulers of the Night. *We, alone, stand between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. We are the Guardians. * The Soulless Keepers. * Our souls were cast out so that we would not forewarn the Daimons we pursue. By the time they see us coming, it’s too late. * The Daimons and Apollites know us. They fear us. We are death to all those who prey upon the humans. * Neither Human, nor Apollite, we exist beyond the realm of the Living, beyond the realm of the Dead. * We are the Dark-Hunters. * And we are eternal. Yeah, yeah. Enough of the doom and gloom because, baby, that ain’t us. You want to know what a Dark-Hunter is? We are what the intro says. We’re Mad, Bad and Immortal. We’re ancient warriors with attitudes who fight rough, and play hard. We are the scary things that go bump in the night. And we love every minute of it. So when you think you’re being watched. You just might be. The question is…is it something evil or is it one of us? In the world of the Dark-Hunters nothing is ever as it seems. Life and death both take on a whole new meaning as this immortal cadre of warriors fight to protect mankind from those creatures and demons who would prey on us. It’s dark. It’s deadly and it’s a whole lot of fun and laughter. ~ Dark-Hunter | Sherrilyn Kenyon Awards *Awards for Sherrilyn Kenyon *Sherrilyn Kenyon - awards near bottom Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ZERO—Fantasy Lover (2002—Julian & Grace): Fantasy Lover has no Dark-Hunters in it, nor any of the Dark-Hunter mythology. It's hardly a prequel at all. What it does do is intoduce the characters Julian and Grace who become part of the Dark-Hunter community in New Orleans. Julian becomes good friends with Acheron and most of the Dark-hunters who are Greek. Thoughout the series he is the go-to guy for the Dark-Hunters for anything on ancient history (particularyl Greek) since he lived it going back to ancient Greece and is currently a very popular professor at the University teaching ancient history. ~ Hopestar BLURB: Cursed into an eternity of slavery by his own brother, Julian of Macedon has spent centuries in hell, where the only respite he knows is measured in a handful of weeks whenever he’s summoned through an arcane spell. With the modern age, those summonings are becoming fewer and fewer, and he lives in fear of the day when they’ll stop for good. Grace Alexander doesn’t believe in much of anything. But when her "psychic" girlfriend talks her into performing the spell as a joke on her birthday, the last thing she ever imagines is it working. But work it does. Now, she finds an ancient Greek general in her living room and trapped in her life for the next month. Worse, they learn too late that part of the spell means Grace will lose her. ~ Fantasy Lover | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Fantasy Lover (Dark-Hunter companion novel) by Sherrilyn Kenyon (Julian's letter to reader, reader reviews) ✤ BOOK ONE—Night Pleasures (2002—Kyrian & Amanda) ''': '''See How it began... Have you ever wanted to know what it's like to be immortal? To journey through the night stalking the evil that preys on humans? To have unlimited wealth, unlimited power? That is my existence, and it is dark and dangerous. I play hero to thousands, but am known to none. And I love every minutes of it. Or so I thought until one night when I woke up handcuffed to my worst nightmare: a conservative woman in a button-down shirt. Or in Amanda's case, one buttoned all the way up to her chin. She's smart, sexy, witty, and wants nothing to do with the paranormal—in other words, me. My attraction to Amanda Devereaux goes against everything I stand for. Not to mention the last time I fell in love it cost me not only my human life, but also my very soul. Yet every time I look at her, I find myself wanting to try again. Wanting to believe that love and loyalty do exist. Even more disturbing, I find myself wondering if there's any way a woman like Amanda can love a man whose battle scars run deep, and whose heart was damaged by a betrayal so savage that he's not sure it will ever beat again. ~ Kyrian of Thrace ~ Night Pleasures (1) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — ✤ BOOK TWO—Night Embrace (2003~Talon & Sunshine): Setting: Modern New Orleans — “Night Embrace” spins the story of Talon, an ancient Celtic warrior who killed the son of the god Camulus. Camulus cursed Talon, decreeing death for everyone he loved. Now a Dark-Hunter in modern-day New Orleans, Talon meets Sunshine, who is key to ending his curse once and for all. Not to mention helping him to save New Orleans from an ancient god bent on total destruction… ~ Night Embrace (4) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Night Embrace (Dark-Hunter, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Dance with the Devil (2003~Zarek & Astrid): Setting: Fairbanks, Alaska, Zarek’s Point of View: * Dark-Hunter: A soulless guardian who stands between mankind and those who would see mankind destroyed. Yeah, right. The only part of that Code of Honor I got was eternity and solitude. * Insanity: A condition many say I suffer from after being alone for so long. But I don’t suffer from my insanity-I enjoy every minute of it. * Trust: I can’t trust anyone…not even myself. The only thing I trust in is my ability to do the wrong thing in any situation and to put a hurt on anyone who gets in my way. * Truth: I endured a lifetime as a Roman slave, and 900 years as an exiled Dark-Hunter. Now I’m tired of enduring. I want the truth about what happened the night I was exiled-I.. ~ Dance With The Devil | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Dance with the Devil (Dark-Hunter #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Kiss of the Night (2004~Wulf & Cassandra): Setting: Twin Cities, MN — What do you get when you have an immortal Viking warrior no one can remember five minutes after he leaves their presence, and a demon princess on the run for her life who is being pursued by one seriously pissed-off demigod? : That would be my life. It started out simple enough. One night I went to save a woman in trouble. The next thing I knew, the doorway to hell had opened and out stepped Daimons- soul-sucking vampires the likes of which I’d never seen before. Led by the son of Apollo, they are out to end the curse that has banished them all to darkness. The only problem with that is they have to kill Cassandra Peters to do it and if she dies, so dies the sun, the earth and all who dwell here. Life’s just a bowl full of... ~ Kiss of the Night | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Kiss of the Night (Dark-Hunter, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE (WH #1)—Night Play (2004~Vane & Bride): (one of the best in the series; his story starts in Talon's story (#2) and continiues in Bad Moon Rising (#17), Vane's Brother's story) Setting: Modern New Orleans — Bride McTierney has had it with men. They’re cheap, self-centered, and never love her for who she is. But though she prides herself on being independent, deep down she still yearns for a knight in shining armor. She just never expected her knight in shining armor to have a shiny coat of fur… Deadly and tortured, Vane Kattalakis isn’t what he seems. Most women lament that their boyfriends are dogs. In Bride’s case, hers is a wolf. A Were-Hunter wolf. Wanted dead by his enemies, Vane isn’t looking for a mate. But the Fates have marked Bride as his. Now he has three weeks to either convince Bride that the supernatural is real or he will spend the rest of his life neutered–something no self-respecting wolf can... ~ Seize The Night | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Night Play (Were-Hunter, #1) ✤ BOOK SIX—Seize the Night (2004~Valerius & Tabitha): (another must read in series) Setting: Modern New Orleans Hail Glorious Reader: Rome ruled the world and my family ruled Rome. I was born the noble son of a legendary Roman Senator. I walked through the ancient world as a general, a god, and through an act of brutal betrayal, I bound myself to a goddess so that I could protect mankind from the evil scourge that haunts it. Now I find myself dating said scourge. I’m not exactly sure how it happened. One minute I was in my element, killing vampires and the next thing I knew a self-styled vampire slayer had stabbed me. Tabitha Devereaux is unlike any woman I have ever known. A human, she has trained herself to fight vampires every bit as capably as any immortal. Idiosyncratic and off-beat, shes is the total antithesis to everything I find desirable... ~ Seize The Night (8) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Seize the Night ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Sins of the Night (2005~Alexion & Dangereuse): Setting: Northern Mississippi — In the realm of the Dark-Hunters there is a code of honor that even immortal bad boys must follow: Harm no human. Drink no blood. Never fall in love. But every now and again a Dark-Hunter thinks himself above the Code. He mistakenly believes that he has the power of life and death over humans. That’s when I’m summoned. Who am I? I’m the one thing the fearless fear. Step over the line and it’s my wrath you will face. Nothing can touch me. Nothing can sway me. I am relentless and unfeeling. Or so I thought until I met a female Dark-Hunter who goes by the name of Danger–it’s not just her name, it’s how she lives her life. She doesn’t trust me at all. And who could blame her? She alone knows that... ~ Sins Of The Night (9) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Sins of the Night ✤ BOOK EIGHT (WH #2)—Unleash the Night (2004~Wren & Maggie): Setting: Modern New Orleans — “It’s a predator eat predator world for the Were-Hunters. Danger haunts any given day. There is no one to trust. No one to love. Not if they want to live…” An orphan with no clan that will claim him, Wren Tigarian grew to adulthood under the close scrutiny and mistrust of those around him. A forbidden blend of two animals–snow leopard and white tiger–Wren has never listened to anyone when there was something he wanted. Now he wants Marguerite. Marguerite D’Aubert Goudeau is the daughter of a prominent U.S. Senator who hates the socialite life she’s forced to live. Like her mother before her, she has strong Cajun roots that her father doesn’t understand. Still, she has no choice but to try and... ~ Unleash The Night (10) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Unleash the Night (Were-Hunter #2) ✤ BOOK NINE (WH #3)—Dark Side of the Moon (2006~Ravyn & Susan): Setting: Modern New Orleans — “It’s a predator eat predator world for the Were-Hunters. Danger haunts any given day. There is no one to trust. No one to love. Not if they want to live…” An orphan with no clan that will claim him, Wren Tigarian grew to adulthood under the close scrutiny and mistrust of those around him. A forbidden blend of two animals–snow leopard and white tiger–Wren has never listened to anyone when there was something he wanted. Now he wants Marguerite. Marguerite D’Aubert Goudeau is the daughter of a prominent U.S. Senator who hates the socialite life she’s forced to live. Like her mother before her, she has strong Cajun roots that her father doesn’t understand. Still, she has no choice but to try and... ~ Dark Side Of The Moon (11) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Dark Side of the Moon ✤ BOOK TEN (DmH #1)—The Dream Hunter (2007~Arikos & Megeara): Setting: Modern Greece — In the ethereal world of dreams, there are champions who fight to protect the dreamer and there are demons who prey on them… — Arik is such a predator. Condemned by the gods to live eternity without emotions, Arik can only feel when hes in the dreams of others. For thousands of years, hes drifted through the human unconscious, searching for sensation. Now hes finally found a dreamer whose vivid mind can fill his emptiness. Dr. Megeara Kafieri watched her father ruin himself and his reputation as he searched to prove Atlantis was real. Her deathbed promise to him to salvage his reputation has now brought her to Greece where she intends to prove once and for all that the fabled island is right where her father said it was. But frustration and bad luck... ~ The Dream Hunter (12) | Sherrilyn Kenyon — Goodreads | The Dream Hunter ✤ BOOK 11—Devil May Cry (2007~Sin & Katra): Setting: Las Vegas — An ancient Sumerian god, Sin was one of the most powerful among his pantheon… Until the night Artemis stole his godhood by trickery and left him one step from death. For millennia, this ex-god turned Dark-Hunter has dreamed only of regaining his powers and seeking revenge on her. If only life were that simple. Unfortunately he has bigger fish or in his case, demons, to fry. The lethal gallu that were buried by his pantheon are now stirring and they are hungry for human flesh. Their only goal is to destroy mankind and anyone else who gets in their way. Lucky Sin is the only one who can stop it, that is if a certain woman doesn’t kill him first. Trust of any kind died in him the moment Artemis tricked him, but now he must rely on another woman or see an... ~ Devil May Cry (13) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Devil May Cry ✤ BOOK 12 (DmH-2)—Upon the Midnight Clear (2007~Leta & Aidan): Setting: Knob Creek, TN — Ever think Scrooge had it right before the ghosts ruined his life and left him vulnerable? At one time Aidan O’Conner was a world renowned celebrity who gave of himself and his money without wanting anything in return. Until those around him took without asking. Bitter betrayal came at him from all directions. Even those closest to him. Now he’s a man who wants nothing of the world or anyone who’s a part of it. Until the night he finds a stranger on his doorstep that he’s seen before… in his dreams. Born on Olympus as a goddess, Leta knows nothing of the human world. But a ruthless enemy has driven her from the world of dreams, into the home of the only man she knows. Her immortal powers are derived... ~ Upon The Midnight Clear (14) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Upon the Midnight ✤ BOOK 13 (Dm #3)—Dream Chaser (2008~Xypher & Simone): Setting: Modern New Orleans — Dreaming was never so deadly or exciting…Hades doesn’t often give second chances. Xypher has one month on Earth as a human to redeem himself through one good deed or be condemned to eternal torture in Tartarus. Simone Dubois is a woman with a secret even she doesn’t know. She’s never understood why the dead haunt her, especially her sidekick who will never leave her alone. But over the years she’s learned to cope. At least until an intriguing and lethal stranger walks into her life. Now the fate of the world hangs in their hands… It was bad enough when just the dead relied in her. Now there’s Xypher who needs Simone to open a portal to hell. And you thought you had bad days… ~ Dream Chaser | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Dream Chaser ✤ BOOK 14—Acheron (2008~Acheron & Soteria (Tory)): Setting: Ancient Greece, Atlantis, Modern New Orleans, Nashville — Eleven thousand years ago a god was born. Cursed into the body of a human, Acheron endured a lifetime of hatred. His human death unleashed an unspeakable horror that almost destroyed the earth. Brought back against his will, he became the sole defender of mankind. Only it was never that simple… For centuries, he has fought for our survival and hidden a past he never wants revealed. Now his survival, and ours, hinges on the very woman who threatens him. Old enemies reawaken and unite to kill them both. War has never been deadlier… or more fun. ~ Acheron | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Acheron ✤ BOOK 15—One Silent Night (2008~Stryker & Zephyra): Setting: Modern New Orleans, Kalosis — While the world carries on unawares, Stryker, who leads an army of demons and vampires, is plotting an all out onslaught against his enemies–which, unfortunately for us, includes the entire human race. To avenge his sister, Stryker prepares to annihilate the Dark-Hunters. But things go awry when his oldest enemy returns. Enter his ex-wife. Zephyra. Just when he thought nothing could stop him, he’s now embroiled in a centuries old war with a shrew who gives new meaning to pain and a shrew who is the only woman he’s ever really loved. ~ One Silent Night | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | One Silent Nigh ✤ BOOK 16 (Dm #4)—Dream Warrior (2009~Jericho & Delphine): Setting: Modern New Orleans. — We are the Dolophoni. Diligent. Vigilant. Fierce and inescapable. Servants of the Furies, we are the right hand of justice and no one stands before us. The son of Warcraft and Hate, Cratus spent eternity battling for the ancient gods who birthed him. He was death to any who crossed him. Until the day he laid down his arms and was banished into exile. Now an ancient enemy has been unleashed and our dreams are his chosen battlefield. The only hope we have is the one god who swears he will never fight again. As a Dream-Hunter, Delphine has spent eternity protecting mankind from the predators who prey on our unconscious state. But now that her allies have been turned, she knows in order to survive, the Dream-Hunters need a new... ~ Dream Warrior | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Dream Warrior (Dream-Hunter, #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 17 (WH #4, HC #1)—Bad Moon Rising (2009~Fang & Aimee): Setting: New Orleans — In the world of the Were-Hunters, like stays with like. Species don’t mix and they definitely don’t fall in love. But from the moment Aimee Peltier took in a wounded wolf, her heart wouldn’t listen to what her head told her. However, Fang Kattalakis isn’t just a wolf; he is the brother of two of the most powerful members of the Omegrion: the ruling council that enforces the laws of the lyncanthropes. His brothers are the wolf representatives and Aimee’s mother represents the Bear clan. Aimee is the heir apparent for her species. There is no way these two can ever be together and they know it. But when war comes to Sanctuary, the establishment run by Aimee’s family, sides must be chosen and enemies are forced into shaky... ~ Bad Moon Rising | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Bad Moon Rising (Were-Hunter, #4) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 18—No Mercy (WH-5) (2010~Dev & Sam): Setting: Modern New Orleans — Live fast, fight hard and if you have to die then take as many of your enemies with you as you can. That is the Amazon credo and it was one Samia lived and died by. Now in contemporary New Orleans, the immortal Amazon warrior is about to learn that there’s a worse evil coming to slaughter mankind than she’s ever faced before. Shapeshifter Dev Peltier has stood guard at the front of Sanctuary for almost two hundred years and in that time, he’s seen it all. Or so he thought. Now their enemies have discovered a new source of power- one that makes a mockery of anything faced to date. The war is on and Dev and Sam are guarding ground zero. But in order to win, they will have to break the most cardinal of all rules and pray it doesn’t unravel the... ~ No Mercy (20) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | No Mercy (Were-Hunter, #5) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 19—Retribution (2011~Sundown & Abigail): Setting: Las Vegas, NV — Harm no human… A hired gunslinger, William Jessup Brady lived his life with one foot in the grave. He believed that every life had a price. Until the day when he finally found a reason to live. In one single act of brutal betrayal, he lost everything, including his life. Brought back by a Greek goddess to be one of her Dark-Hunters, he gave his immortal soul for vengeance and swore he’d spend eternity protecting the humans he’d once considered prey. Orphaned as a toddler, Abigail Yager was taken in by a family of vampires and raised on one belief- Dark-Hunters are the evil who prey on both their people and mankind, and they must all be destroyed. While protecting her adoptive race, she has spent her life eliminating the Dark-Hunters... ~ Retribution | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Retribution (Dark-Hunter, #10) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 20 (DmH #5, HC #2)—The Guardian (2011~Seth &Lydia): As a Dream-Hunter, Lydia has been charged with the most sacred and dangerous of missions. She’s to descend into the Nether Realm and find the missing god of dreams before he betrays the secrets that could kill all of them. What she never expects is to be taken prisoner by the Realm’s most vicious guardian. Seth’s time is running out. If he can’t hand over the key to Olympus and the heart of Zeus, then his own life and soul will be forfeit. No matter the torture, he hasn’t been able to break the god in his custody. But when a rescuer appears, he decides to try a new tactic. When these two lock wills, one of them must give. But Lydia isn’t just guarding the gates of Olympus, she’s holding back the darkest of powers. If she fails, an ancient evil will roam the earth once more and no one... ~ The Guardian (22) | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | The Guardian (Dream-Hunter, #5; Were-Hunter, #6) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 21 (HC-2)—Time Untime (2012~Ren & Kateri): Setting: Las Vegas, NV — The Mayans aren’t the only ones with a 2012 prophecy... — Long before recorded history, there was a warrior so feared that everyone trembled before his wrath. Only a brutal betrayal by the one closest to him could defeat him. But not even death was the end of a man so strong. :The Time Untime approaches… Kateri Avani has been plagued her entire life with dreams she doesn’t understand. Images of places she’s never been and of a man she’s never seen. Her quest for answers has driven her to Las Vegas where she hopes to finally silence the demons in her mind. What she never anticipates is coming face to face with the warrior who has haunted her her entire life. Ren Waya came back from the dead to... ~ Time Untime | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Time Untime ✤ BOOK 22—Styxx (2013~Styxx & Bethany): Just when you thought doomsday was over… Centuries ago Acheron saved the human race by imprisoning an ancient evil bent on absolute destruction. Now that evil has been unleashed and it is out for revenge. As the twin to Acheron, Styxx hasn’t always been on his brother’s side. They’ve spent more centuries going at each other’s throats than protecting their backs. Now Styxx has a chance to prove his loyalty to his brother, but only if he’s willing to trade his life and future for Acheron’s. The Atlantean goddess of Wrath and Misery, Bethany was born to right wrongs. But it was never a task she relished. — Until now. — She owes Acheron a debt that she vows to repay, no matter what it takes. He will join their fellow gods in hell and nothing is going to stop... ~ Styxx | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Styxx ✤ BOOK 23—Son of No One (2014~Cadegan & Jo): It’s not easy being life’s own personal joke, but Josette Landry has made an unstable peace with the beast. Completely down on her luck, Josette takes a job with a local paranormal group as a photographer and camerawoman. Yeah, they’re even crazier than she is. The only paranormal thing she believes in is the miracle that keeps her rusted out hoopty running. But when something truly evil is released into the world, they are forced to call in reinforcement. From the moment Josette meets Cadegan, she knows something about him isn’t quite right. Mysterious and armed with lethal sarcasm, he seems a lot older than his age. Centuries ago, Cadegan was viciously betrayed into an immortal prison by the only person he’d ever trusted. Forced against his will to do good, he hates everything in life. All... ~ Son of No One | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) —Goodreads | Son of No One ✤ BOOK 24 (HC #7)—Dragonbane (Aug 4, 2015): Setting: New Orleans —Out of all the mysterious boarders who call Sanctuary home, no one is more antisocial or withdrawn than Maxis Drago. But then, it’s hard to blend in with the modern world when you have a fifty foot wingspan. Centuries ago, he was cursed by an enemy who swore to see him fall. An enemy who took everything from him and left him forever secluded. But Fate is a bitch, with a wicked sense of humor. And when she throws old enemies together and threatens the wife he thought had died centuries ago, he comes back with a vengeance. Modern day New Orleans has become a battleground for the oldest of evils. And two dragons will hold the line, or go down in flames. ~ Dragonbane | Sherrilyn Kenyon (Excerpt, character bios, details) — Goodreads | Dragonbane (Hellchaser, #7; Dark Hunter #24) by Sherrilyn Kenyon — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK 25—: ✤ BOOK 26—: Category:Series